LOVE IN LONDON
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: tsunami y touko juntos estas vacaciones de navidad que pasara
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IN LONDON:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS NI NADA DE LO QUE SE MENCIONA EN EL FIC SOLO ME PERTENCE LA HISTORIA SIN MAS EL FIC -

-  
SE ENCONTRABA SENTA UNA CHICA CABELLO ROSADO Y OJOS AZULEZ SENTANDA PENSANDO EN DONDE PASAR LAS VACACIONES NAVIDE AS YA QUE LIKA TENIA PENSADO IR CON SU MAM A MADRID YA QUE EDGAR LA HABIA INVITADO Y POR SUSPUESTO NO QUISO IR SOLO E INVITO A SU MAM OVIAMENTE PORQUE LA PELIROSA NO QUISO IR CON ELLA .  
**TOUKO**:-mmm y ahora que a donde voy quisiera ir a londres- ESTABA TAN MENTIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE CUANDO LLEGO EL JOVEN DEL QUIEN HABIA ESTADO ENAMORADO POR CASI 3 A OS TSUNAMI

** TSUNAMI**:- asi que no soy el unico que tiene pensado salir a londres ehh-DIJO HACIENDO QUE LA PELIROSA DIERA UN RESPINGO DEL SUSTO-

**TOUKO:**-ah tsunami eres tu me asutaste-DIJO DANDOLE UN CODASO EN EL BRASO Y SUSPIRO- si la verdad mm no se conquien ir ya que lika ya tiene planes con edgar y su mama

** TSUNAMI**:-mmm veo que estamos pasando la misma situacion tachimukai y yo se suponia que iriamos de viaje a londres pero puez cambio de plan a ultimo hora e ira con un compa ero de su escuela`a la montañas -DIJO PESADAMENTE

**TOUKO**:-bueno lika y yo teniamos pensado algo parecido pero desde que empeso a salir se puede decir asi con edgar pues a estado muy ocupada con el-(N/A:EN MI HISTORIA LIKA ES NOVIA DE EDGARD)

**TSUNAMI**:- bueno se me ocurre una idea si ni tu ni yo tenemos con quien ir y los 2 queremos ir a londres porque no vamos nosotros juntos-DIJO VOLTIANDO A VER A LA CHICA

**TOUKO**:-si es una brillante idea pero tenemos que organisarnos de dond nos vamos a quedar cuando nos vamos y eso mmmm que tal si nos vemos en mi casa hoy en la tarde para ponernos bien de acuerdo y decirle a mi pap y el que haga las reservaciones en el hotel donde nos quedamos nosotros cuando vamos ese hotel es mi favorito se llama Best Western Shaftesbury Paddington Court London es algo caro pero no importa siempre que voy en navidad me quedo todas la vacaciones que te parece tsunami

** TSUNAMI**:-ehh si claro pero eso si no mw gustan para nada los aviones-DIJO RASCANDOSE LA NUNCA HACIENDO QUE LA CALLERA UNA GOTITA POR LA NUCA-

**TOUKO**:-si lo se ya me lo han dicho bueno mejor nos vemos hoy en mi casa y hablamos de eso porque ya llegaron por mi adios tsunami-DIJO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA-  
hasta la tarde- Y SELIO CORRIENDO-

**TSUNAMI**:-si hasta la tarde dijo con un sonrisa boba

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

**fin **

**continuara...**  
**no olviden deja reviews**

**gracias hasta la proxima...**


	2. LA PLANEACION

LOVE IN LONDON:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUE OS NI NADA DE LO QUE SE MENCIONA EN EL FIC SOLO ME PERTENCE LA HISTORIA SIN MAS EL FIC

CAPITULO 2 PLANEACION:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ESE DIA EN LA TARDE:

POV TSUNAMI:

"mmmmm quien lo diria touko y yo saliendo de vacaciones juntos tendre que superar mi miendo a los aviones espero divertirme mucho"  
TSUNAMI:sali de mi casa coriendo para llegar puntual a mi cita en la mancion zaizen camine varias calles hasta llegar toque el timbre y espere a que me abrieran *=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= pov nadie:

LA EMPLEADA DE LA MANCION ZAIZEN SE APROXIMO A LA PUERTA Y ABRIO:

EMPLEADA: buenas tardes joven que se lo ofrece- DIJO MIRANDOLO DE FORMA AMABLE-

TSUNAMI:buenas tarde vine a ver a touko- DIJO TAMBIEN CON UNA DE SUS TIPICAS SONRISAS-

EMPLEADA:quien la busca

TSUNAMI: josuke tsunami -dijo-

TSUNAMI: en todo caso pase voy a avisarle a la se orita-DIJO HACIENDOSE A UN LADO PARA QUE EL CHICO PASARA A SENTARCE-

TSUNAMI: gracias -DIJO ENTRADO A LA MANCION-

EMPLADA: si gusta sentarce voy a buscar a la se orita -DIJO SUBEINDO LAS ESCALERAS RUMBO A LA HABITACION DE TOUKO-

TOUKO SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA EN LA ORILLA CERCA DE SU VENTANA VIENDO HACIA AFUERA Y DE PRONTO TOCARON LA PUERTA

TOUKO: PASE -DIJO DESPERTANDO DE SU TRANCE EMPLEADA: se orita la busca un joven llamado tsunami josuke tsunami- DIJO HACIENDO QUE LA OJI AZUL LA VOLTIARA A VE-

TOUKO: a si dile que pase por favor jasmin -

JASMIN: enseguida se orita- DIJO SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION Y BAJANDO A LA SALA- joven la se orita dijo suba-DIJO HACIENDO QUE LA VOLTIARA A VER

TSUNAMI: claro mmm me puede decir como llegar a la habitacion-DIJO CON UNA DE SUS TIPICAS SONRISAS

JASMIN: si suigame -DIJO EMPESANDO A CAMINAR Y EL SIGUIENDOLA

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA HABITACION

TSUNAMI: puedo pasar -PREJUNTO ASOMANDO LA CABEZA POR LA PUERTA

TOUKO: si pasa tsunami bueno sientate empesemos busque los vuelos y el unico que queda son 3 hoy ma ana y pasadoma ana tu dices yo creo mejor el de pasado tu que dices

TSUNAMI:si ese me parece -DIJO VOLTIANDO A VERLA-

TOUKO: me parece voy por mi portatil para reservar los vuelos-DIJO LEVANTANDOSE LLENGO POR SU PORTATIL A SU CAMA- bueno voy a reservar 2 voletos mi pap ya recerbo el hotel bueno si es todo mmm quieres hacer algo o irte- pregunto la pelirosa

TSUNAMI: eeemmm tengo cosas que acer te molestas si me voy tengo que hacer maletas hasta ma ana a que horas vengo para irnos al aero puerto- PREGUNTO-

TOUKO: pues recerve el vuelo a las 8 pm vente a las 5 acuerdate de la revicion de maletas y todo eso

TSUNAMI: ok puez nos vemos ma ana

TOUKO: te acompa o

AMBOS SALIERON DE LA HABITACION PARA PODER HACER MALETAS PARA EL DIA SIGUIENTE...

FIN

GRACIA POR LEER HASTA PRONTO

CONTINUARA...


	3. EL VIAJE

LOVE IN LONDON:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUE OS NI NADA DE LO QUE SE MENCIONA EN EL FIC SOLO ME PERTENCE LA HISTORIA SIN MAS EL FIC

CAPITULO 3 EL VIAJE =*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TOUKO Y TSUNAMI SE LEVANTARON MUY TEMPRANO PARA AREGLAR SUS ULTIMAS MALETAS LLEGANDO LA TARDE LOS DOS SE DUCHARON

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

TSUNAMI AL SALIR DE LA DUCHA CON UN TOALLA EN LA CINTURA Y SE PUSO SU ROPA QUE CONSISTIA EN UN PANTALON DE MESCLILLA CON UNA CAMISA COLOR NEGRA Y UN SUETER AZUL ARIBA TOMO SUS MALETAS Y SE DIRIJO A LA MANCION ZAIZEN AL LLEGAR

TSUNAMI: buenos dias viene a ver a touko- DIJO SALUDANDO

JASMIN: si joven pase si quiere puede darme la maleta para llevarla al auto

TSUNAMI : claro tome -DIJO DANDOLE LA MALETA- me puede decir donde esta touko

JASMIN: si claro siga el pasillo y de vuelta a la derecha la se orita se encuenta en la sala-DIJO SALIENDO-

TSUNAMI:gracias compermiso -DIJO CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO AL LLEGAR SE ENCONTRO CON TOUKO QUIEN VEIA LA TV MUY TRANQUILA VESTIA UN PANTALON NEGRO Y UNA BLUSA HASTA MEDIO MUSLO Y UN SUETER COLOR NEGRO Y USBA BOTAS DEL MISMO COLOR-ya llege touko

TOUKO:hola tsunami como estas ya no te preocupa el vuelo-DIJO MIRANDOLO FIJAMENTE

TSUNAMI:no Ya no muchO eee nos vamos ya touko-DIJO TENDIENDOLE UNA MANO PARA QUE SE LEVANTARA-

TOUKO:claro vamos al auto-LOS 2 SE SUBIERON AL AUTO Y TOUKO PIDIO A SU CHOFER QUE LOS LLEVARA AL AEROPUERTO-

TSUNAMI:bueno hemos llegado vamos a dejar la maleta para que la revisen quieres que te ayude con eso-PRGUNTO TENDIENDOLE LA MANO A TOUKO PARA QUE LE DIERA SUS MALETA

TOUKO:si toma gracias tsunami-DIJO DANDOLE LA MALETA

DESPUES DE LA REVICION DE MALETAS SE SENTARON EN LA SALA DE ESPERA DONDE TSUNAMI YA ESTABA ALGO INQUIETO POR EL VUELO Y LLEGO LA HORA DE ABORDAR

TSUNAMI:bien touko creo que es hora nos vamos-DIJO PONIENDOSE DE PIE ALGO NERVIOSO TOUKO CUANDO LO VIO HACI TOMO SU MANO

TOUKO: tranquilo tsunami solo es un vuelo no te va a pasar nada vamonos-CUANDO IVA A SOLTAR SU MANO SE RUBORISO YA QUE TSUNAMI NO LA QUERIA SOLTAR NO HIZO NADA Y HACI SUBIERON AL AVION DESPUES DE 5 LARGAS DE VIAJE LLEGARON A LA 1 AM Y TOUKO LE PIDIO UN TAXI A LA RESPCIONISTA (n:A:AQUI TOUKO HABLARA INGLES PERO PONDRE EN SIGNIFICADO)

TOUKO:**hello miss me can pleace order a taxi**(HOLA S ÑORITA ME PUEDE PEDIR UN TAXI PORFAVOR)-LE DIJO A LA RESEPCIONITA

RESEPCIONISTA**:would gladly just for you and your boyfriend** (con mucho gusto seria solo para usted y su novio)-DIJO LA RESEPCINISTA HACIENDO QUE TOUKO SE SONROJARA

TOUKO**:whether it would be for both of us but he's not my boyfriend** (si seria para nosotros dos pero el no es mi novio)-DIJO AL LA RESCEPCINISTA

RESEPCIONISTA**:sorry lady and her taxi waiting outside thanks for flying with us** (lo siento se orita y su taxi la espera afuera gracias por volar con nosotros)-DIJO LA MUCHACHA CON UN SONRISA AMABLE

TOUKO:**Thanks with permission** (gracias con permiso)-DIJO TOUKO DESPIDIENDOSE Y VOLVIENDO CON TSUNAMI-listo tsunami el taxi nos espera afuera vamos

TSUNAMI:si vamos oye touko hablas muy bien el ingles-DIJO HACIENDO QUE LA OJI AZUL VOLTIARA A VERLO-

TOUKO:asi puez esque e venido tantas veses con mi papa que ya me aprendi el idioma-DIJO CON UNA SONRISA-pero vamos que nos esperan-CAMINARON AFUERA DEL AEROPUERTO Y SE SUVIERON AL TAXI**-good Lord can take us to the hotel Best Western Shaftesbury Paddington Court London please**(buenas se or nos puede llevar al hotel Best Western Shaftesbury Paddington Court London por favor)-LE DIJO TOUKO AL TAXISTA

TAXISTA:Miss gladly-Y ASI LO HIZO AL BAJAR DEL AUTO FUERON A LA RECEPCION DONDE DESPUES LOS LLEVARON AL CUARTO

TOUKO:bueno llegamos voy a darme una ducha para dormir-SE FUE DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS SALIO CON SU PILLAMA ESPEFIFICAMENTE UN PANTALON COLOR CELESTE Y UNA SUDAREDA COLOR AZUL MARINO Y CON UNA COLA DE CABALLO-eeemmm tsunami te vas a ducha-DIJO HACIENDO QUE EL OJIMARRON LOS VOLTIARA A VER

TSUNAMI:si mmmm touko-DIJO PARA QUE LA OJIAZUL LO VOLTIARA A VER-no nada olvidalo me voy a duchar-CUANDO SALIO VIO QUE TOUKO YA ESTABA ACOSTADA Y NO LA QUISO DESPERTAR SE ACOSTO Y APAGO LA LUZ POCO A POCO EL CANSANCIO LO FUE VENCIENDO Y CAYO RENDIDO Y SE QUEDO DORMIDO

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

CONTINUARA...

FIN GRACIAS POR LEER NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS


End file.
